Problem: $g(n) = n^{2}-5n-3-4(f(n))$ $f(n) = n$ $ f(g(-6)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-6) = (-6)^{2}+(-5)(-6)-3-4(f(-6))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-6)$ $f(-6) = -6$ $f(-6) = -6$ That means $g(-6) = (-6)^{2}+(-5)(-6)-3+(-4)(-6)$ $g(-6) = 87$ Now we know that $g(-6) = 87$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-6))$ , which is $f(87)$ $f(87) = 87$